Just where did Buffy go after the movie finished?
by FantasyChick
Summary: Just where did Buffy go when she went off with Pike? Updating this story again!
1. Alien Encounters

Title: Just where did Buffy go after the movie finished?  
  
Note: Same story, I just edited it somewhat.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own and what I do own is this idea and the occasional extra characters I might create.  
  
= Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Before the series but after the movie.  
  
= Roswell - At the start of the series.  
  
= X-Men - After the first movie.  
  
I saw the Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie years ago and loved it. So I finally decided to post a fanfic I've been working on which starts after the movie. This will turn into a major crossover fic that you all hopefully enjoy. Just where did Buffy go when she went off with Pike?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: Alien Encounters  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy walked at a steady pace down the highway, surrounded by nothing but desert. She swabbed the sweat of her forehead and put her sunglasses back on for protection against the harsh sunlight. The sunrays had beat down like a hammer all day and the bitumen absorbing the heat surrounding her, making her feel like she was trapped in a furnace. She had finished the last of her water about an hour ago and if she didn't find some more water or shade soon she was going to go delirious.  
  
She already would have been if she hadn't had her slayer strength. At least that was one good thing about being the slayer. Offcourse if she weren't the slayer she wouldn't have been there in the first place.  
  
Sniffing derisively at the thought she winced and readjusted the straps of her backpack, which had been digging into her shoulders blades.  
  
She and Pike had had an argument, which had ended with her travelling alone in the middle of New Mexico.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pike, I am not just going to stop killing Vampires just because you asked me too. I mean you lost your best friend, for god's sake, to those things. Do you really want any more innocents to die to these . . . things!!! Well do you?" Buffy practically growled in frustration.  
  
She and Pike had been on the road for a week now, and every time they went to do anything together they were interrupted by a vampire or demon, and after every interruption, Pike was acting more and more like a prick.  
  
They had stopped by the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and they couldn't stop arguing. She was startled out of her thoughts as she was pulled roughly against him and he began to invade her mouth, kissing her brutally, hands feeling places they had no reason to be. Outraged she pushed him away from her and kneed him in the privates. Claws springing from her hands in which she places pointedly near where she just kicked him. Leaning down she spoke in a quiet deadly voice. "You fucking arsehole."  
  
He stared in terror at the claws. "What the fuck are you?!" he screamed in horror.  
  
"I'm the one who, if you ever come near me again, is going to permanently remove what little you have down there." She retracted her claws, grabbed her backpack of the back of the motorcycle, before stalking away.  
  
"Fine . . . You bitch . . .,' Pike squeaked after her retreating form, crouched over still clutching his testicles in protection. He jumped on his motorbike and roared past her deliberately kicking up as much dust as possible, before leaving in a hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even now hours later, her automatic response to what happened was to growl and for her claws to appear.  
  
Her slayer self had greatly improved over the last few weeks as she had found herself fighting and defeating all sorts of demons instinctively. She'd also managed to nick their wallets in the process so she could survive. No one wanted to give her work and she never stayed in one place long enough to look for one.  
  
Squinting against the brightness of the setting sun, Buffy could just make out a sign on the side of the road that read Roswell, New Mexico 5 Kilometres.  
  
Picking up her pace Buffy made her way towards the town, her slayer eyes easily adjusting to the dimness as the sun set as the town came into view.  
  
Moving quietly into the town Buffy automatically kept to the shadows, slayer instincts coming alive as something strange twigged her spider sense.  
  
She'd learnt to distinguish between the different feel of demons, people and other worldly creatures over the summer and this new feeling was completely different from everything else she had felt.  
  
Demon aura's tended to radiate a sense of death, danger, sexuality and chaos, Otherworldly Creature aura's exude a sense of mischief, mysticism, magic and life, Humans had a chaotic aura of mixed emotions but this new feeling was something different again.  
  
On high slayer alert, stretching her senses out as far as they could go she crept through the town trying to locate the strange disturbance. It was coming from a place called the Crashdown Café.  
  
Looking around the crowded diner Buffy made her way to the only empty booth available. As she neared it the strange feeling got stronger and she realised it was the three kids sitting next to the cubicle to which she was heading. Her stomach growled in appreciation as the smell of cooked food that wafted through the diner.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but sigh in relief as she removed her backpack releasing the tension that had built up in her shoulder from the day's ware. Stretching a few kinks out of her body she finally relaxed back into the booth and started to read the menu.  
  
"What can I get for you?" A brunette waitress dressed in a blue-green uniform asked.  
  
"I'll have 2 waters and 2 burgers with fries' Buffy responded her parched mouth giving her voice a scratchy tone.  
  
Not caring who was watching she pulled a couple of notes out of her bra, ready for the waitresses return.  
  
She could feel the eyes of someone looking at her and looked around warily. It was one of the kids in the next booth. Buffy raised her eyebrow in a questioning gaze at him and the blonde with an attitude stared back for a moment longer before turning away.  
  
Just then the waitress returned with her meal and Buffy noticed the way one of the blondes' companions stared after her when she left again.  
  
Someone has the hots for the brunette. Interesting.  
  
She studied the brunette for a moment and realised that Liz, the waitress, had no idea how the guy felt.  
  
Giving a mental shrug Buffy opened one of the water bottles and sipped at it slowly not wanting to rush it, then dug into her first burger, letting out a little moan of satisfaction at the first bite.  
  
Liz walks to the two tourists with their order.  
  
"Okay, I have got one Sigourney Weaver, that's for you and one Will Smith. Can I get you guys anything else? Green Martian Shake? Blood of Alien smoothie??"  
  
"No, thanks, we're good.' One of the tourists says.  
  
"Are you guys here for the crash festival?' Liz asks.  
  
"Yea can't wait. So...does your family come from Roswell??' the female tourist (Jennifer) questions.  
  
"Just four generations."  
  
"Uh, well, does anyone in your family have stories about the UFO crash?' the first tourist (Larry) asks inquisitively.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be O.K. to show you guys this...."  
  
Liz shows them to fake alien picture while Maria walks past with a coffee pot and shakes her head smiling.  
  
Maria walks to a table with two men arguing.  
  
"Refill?" She asks while keeping an eye on Liz.  
  
"No, get outta here.' Larry says in amazement.  
  
"My grandmother took this picture at the crash sight RIGHT before the government cleaned it up."  
  
"Do people know about this photograph?" Jennifer whispers.  
  
"Well, I know about it, and now you know about it." Liz whispers right back with a sly grin.  
  
"Woah! Wow!!"  
  
"I'm gonna be right back, don't show that to anyone."  
  
"No...."  
  
Liz and Maria are walking back to the cash register together.  
  
"You are sooo bad girl,' Maria grins `Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again.  
  
"No way. Maria, that is so in your imagination."  
  
Liz looks at Max who is sitting at a booth with Michael at the far end of the restaurant. He looks at her and then quickly away.  
  
"Max Evans? This? No, un uh..it's not..."  
  
"And with those cheeks! Preciosita tan linda!"  
  
"Maria!!"  
  
"And, and even if it weren't I'm going out with Kyle. I mean, he's steady and loyal, and he appreciates me."  
  
"Sounds like you're describing a poodle."  
  
Buffy who had been eavesdropping on the two and trying valiantly not to laugh is distracted by the two at one of the other booths. Both were giving her bad vibes.  
  
".....you ask me to give you another day!!?? You're running outta time." One says knocking all the dishes off the table and they break.  
  
"Liz!!' Maria screams  
  
"I want the money today. NOT tomorrow!!"  
  
The second guy pulls out a gun, there is a struggle, and every one drops to the floor except Liz. Buffy reacting on pure instinct runs over quickly before dropping to the floor and kicking their feet out from under them. She leaps back to her feet and grabs the gun that had slid over towards Liz's feet. Holding it by the barrel she used its handle to knock the two thugs out.  
  
Liz watched on stunned when the close call sunk in and she fainted. Before she reached the floor the guy who had been eying Liz earlier caught her.  
  
Max looks over at Liz lying in his arms.  
  
Buffy looks over at Maria, `Call the police."  
  
Then she turns to the boys `look after her' she orders nodding her head at the girl before looking at the female tourist `get something to tie these two up".  
  
Jennifer nods before scurrying away.  
  
"Hey, get back!!" Michael growled at the male tourist who was gawking at Liz.  
  
"Liz, LIZ! You have to wake up' Max called worriedly." Liz weakly looks at him, and he brushes her hair out of her face.  
  
"You're all right now. You're all right." He says soothingly absentmindedly kissing her forehead. Images flash in his mind of Liz's childhood.  
  
"Are you okay?' Maria asks face frowning in concern as she carefully studied her best friend, praying that she was all right.  
  
Buffy tied the men up with the bits and pieces Jennifer had obtained before slipping quietly over to where she had been sitting, grabbing her bags and food before creeping out the door while every ones attention was on Liz and the men.  
  
Michael noticed however and after seeing what she had just done was highly suspicious of her. Leaving Max at the diner he crept out just before the police arrived and stared following her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No. Dad. Dad look, look at this. See, I'm fine, I-I just spilled ketchup, I'm really, I'm okay." Liz said trying to calm her father down.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Maria stood next to the deputy sheriff trying to tell him what happened. "Then this customer I had never seen before comes flying in and knocks the guys down."  
  
"What was she super woman' the deputy spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse me." The miffed Maria responds all bad ass attitude. Maria starts to sniff her oil and Valenti comes in and gives her a look.  
  
"Cypress Oil, it um, it reduces stress."  
  
Sheriff Valenti just shakes his head before turning his attention to Liz "You okay?"  
  
"Yea thanks. I-I'm just a little shaken up."  
  
"Sheriff,' the deputy says then nods his head to indicate the men `Couple of outsiders. No apparent robbery, no injuries other than the girl that fell. Just seems like an argument that got outta hand.  
  
Larry and Jennifer are nosing around the back.  
  
Hey, I told you two to stay outta there! The deputy yells at them then says to Valenti `Couple of tourists in town for the crash.  
  
Larry walks up and speaks tentatively, `Uh, Sheriff, hi, um, um, I'm sorry; I really need to talk to you. I think something happened here."  
  
Valenti looks at him sharply "What do you think happened?"  
  
"The gunman was standing right over there, right?' Larry started, gesturing "Well this girl was sitting right over there and then all of a sudden when the men started getting violent she was their moving with inhuman speed she knocked to grown men down. They had to have weighed at least three times heavier then her. Now, Jen and I, we figure she was about 5ft 2. How does someone so tiny manage to do this?"  
  
"What girl?" the deputy asks.  
  
"Yea, and uh, sheriff. Before it happened, the girl gave me this." Larry finished handing Valenti the fake alien photo.  
  
Valenti gives it to Mr. Parker. `Jeff?"  
  
Mr. Parker looks at it then at his daughter `Lizzie!"  
  
Liz looks up with a guilty expression `yea?"  
  
"I told you, about showing the alien photos to the tourists."  
  
Meanwhile Valenti walks over to the table where Max was sitting and sees two empty bottles of Tabasco sauce  
  
"There were two kids sitting over here when it happened, two boys about her age. And then one of them went--."  
  
"Uh yea, that's right there were.' Liz interrupted not sure why but feeling like she shouldn't let the sheriff suspect anything `You know that I didn't recognize them, so they must have just been tourists."  
  
"No, no it sure looked like that she knew them to me.' Larry said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy hurried along the sidewalk towards the bus depot, cursing herself for getting involved yet knowing she couldn't do anything different.  
  
Sensing someone following her she hid into a darkened groove and waited still as a statue for her pursuer to pass her by.  
  
Recognizing the boy from the diner, one of the ones who had twigged her spidery sense, she watched as he stopped, looking around cautiously, then soft shoed her way behind him and brought his arm up behind him.  
  
"Who are you' she practically growled 'what are you?"  
  
He struggles trying to escape but was hampered by the firm grip she has on him. She pushes him face down to the ground.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?' she repeats forcefully 'WHAT ARE YOU?"  
  
He stop struggling and she eases her grip slightly so as not to break his arm.  
  
"Michael,' he groans 'Michael Guerin."  
  
"Good now we're getting somewhere,' she pauses then adds 'now I know you're not a demon, you don't feel evil but you don't feel human either so what are you?"  
  
"What are you?' he retorts.  
  
Buffy thinks about it for a minute then decides it's only fair he knows.  
  
"The name's Buffy, I'm a vampire slayer."  
  
"You're a what?" he asks incredulously.  
  
"A slayer, she who hunts and kills evil annoying and badly dressed, very rude demons."  
  
Michael was about to make contradict her when he remembered how quick she had been back at the Crashdown.  
  
"I'm an alien." He responds after much deliberation.  
  
"Cool, never met an alien before, Where are you from?"  
  
She lets him go then gives him a hand up.  
  
"We're not sure?"  
  
"You don't know? Well that sucks."  
  
"Understatement of the decade."  
  
"Walk me to the bus depot and we'll exchange stories. Sound fair?"  
  
"Hmmm, alright."  
  
Half an hour they had made it to the depot.  
  
"Damn,' Buffy muttered when she saw the time table 'two bloody days of dodging the authorities in this place."  
  
"You can stay at my place,' Michael offers feeling oddly gentlemanly like.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well it's not the Waldorf but it's clean."  
  
"Compared to the last couple of places I've slept in your place is sure to look like the Whitehouse and the Waldorf combined."  
  
He chuckled then offered his arm to her 'shall we my lady."  
  
She curtsies with a smile and grabs his arm eyelashes fluttering exaggeratedly 'we shall kind sir."  
  
She giggles, he smirks and they walk of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day in the cafeteria during lunch Alex and Maria sat together.  
  
"Well, it says right here that shots were fired but no one was injured." Alex announces reading the paper.  
  
"Then where's Liz?? I mean, why is she avoiding me?? Okay, first of all, Liz is never late right? She walks into homeroom today, and goes and sits next to Pam Troy. She like, hates Pam Troy and you know like, goes around admitting it openly...and...Alex? Are you listening to me??' Maria rambles on worriedly.  
  
"Yea, yea, Maria I'm listening to you. But this is just you being you. All right, Liz is fine; nothing happened it's all right here in black and white."  
  
Isabel, Michael and Max are having lunch together a few tables away.  
  
"Where did you disappear to last night?" Isabel asks Michael.  
  
"I followed that girl, there was something suspicious about her,' Michael replies unbothered.  
  
"What happened,' Max asks.  
  
He shrugs 'she no threat to us."  
  
"Michael you didn't ."  
  
"Of course not' Michael interrupts disgustedly 'I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that."  
  
"Sorry,' Max says looking properly chastised.  
  
"What happened after I left?"  
  
"I ..er..I sort of,' Max blushes then blurts out 'I kissed Liz and saw her whole life and she saw mine, sorry." He cringes at the glares Michael and Is send him.  
  
"I can't believe this Max. You know, I finally feel like I have a quasi- normal existence and you go and blow it all with one random act of lunacy."  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? You break a sacred pact and that's all you have to say? It's against the rules Max, the rules we made!"  
  
"You use your powers all the time."  
  
"Recreationally," She heats her taco with her hand 'the important thing is, to contain this. We just have to figure out what to say to Miss Scientist."  
  
Max looks guilty.  
  
"Oh my God, you told her." Isabel realises horrified.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. It's gonna be okay."  
  
"Don't you realize that everything has changed."  
  
"No, it hasn't."  
  
"Max, she's right, we're screwed. It's time to leave Roswell,' he conveniently forgets about telling Buffy and gets up and the others follow him.  
  
"Michael, we can't just leave."  
  
"Yea we can. We've always known this day would come. We said when it did we'd be prepared."  
  
"Michael, where are we gonna go. You know Roswell's home." Isabel points out.  
  
They get in the jeep.  
  
"Roswell's not home. It's not even in our solar system."  
  
"Well this is the closest thing we have to home right now." Max says.  
  
"For you two maybe, it was you the Evans found on the side of the road not me. They're like real parents to you. My foster dad just keeps me around for the monthly check."  
  
"This is gonna be OK. We should just lay low. Go back to school and act normal."  
  
"Act normal? That's your big plan Max? Don't you realize it's only a matter of time before they find us and turn us over to some government agency where they're gonna test us and prod us, and, oh yea, exterminate us."  
  
Max pulls out and they leave.  
  
In a school bathroom Liz walks in and splashes water on her face, Maria comes out of a stall.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So I called like, 37 times."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Liz, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean Maria? You were there, you saw everything?"  
  
"Did I? Ever since last night you've been avoiding me. What did Max do to you?"  
  
Liz dries her hands and doesn't answer.  
  
In the jeep, Isabel is sitting in the back listening to a CD by holding it up to her ear.  
  
"Isabel, could you please not do that?' Max whines.  
  
"Yea right, like listening to a CD is the problem."  
  
"I couldn't help myself."  
  
Valenti comes up behind them and turns his flashers on.  
  
"Is he pulling us over?' Isabel asks.  
  
"Max go, let's get outta here." Michael orders.  
  
"We can't start acting guilty,' Sensible Max explains as he pulls to the side of the road, 'he always pulls kids over he does it all the time. It's nothing."  
  
"Yea,' Michael grumbles 'nuthin',"  
  
Valenti walks over.  
  
"Your license and registration please." The sheriff asks.  
  
"Of course officer." Max says handing them to him.]  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Evans. We had a little trouble at the Crashdown Cafe yesterday. You kids be careful out there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Max moves his foot to the gas pedal and hits a half empty bottle of Tabasco sauce. Valenti sees it.  
  
"Watch your speed. Arrive alive."  
  
"We will."  
  
Max goes to start the jeep, but Michael grabs the keys.  
  
"Michael, everything is gonna be okay."  
  
"No it won't. Our cover is blown. And I'm not gonna hang around and wait for them to catch us."  
  
"No one is caught yet. I mean, we don't even know if there is a ''them''."  
  
"What happened to our parents?? What happened to everybody else on the ship? They were killed, and you know that."  
  
"Liz won't tell anyone, she's different."  
  
"Really? So how'd she react when you told her? 'Great you're an alien that's fantastic.'" Max looks away.  
  
"No, I didn't think so."  
  
He throws the key on the seat.  
  
"Thought I was pissed." Isabel says conversationally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late in the evening when Michael stumbled into his trailer and flopped onto his bed groaning.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked making him jump as he'd forgotten she was there. She starts massaging his head and he this time he groans in relief.  
  
"That idiot Max went and told little miss scientist what we are."  
  
"You told me what you are." She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but you're not the human Liz Parker that Max has been in love with from the moment he saw her."  
  
She lets out a long whistle 'that's along time to have the hots for someone."  
  
"She didn't even know he was alive until last night."  
  
"So Liz Parkers that brunette waitress from the Crashdown?"  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"Why don't you just lay there and relax while I give you a massage. Boy you are way to tense."  
  
"Hmmm,' Was Michaels only reply as he relaxed enough to fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy watched the clock. Michael had left earlier for school saying that 'Little miss scientist' had apparently come up with a plan to get the sheriff of their backs. They'd said there goodbyes already as she would be leaving during the school hours.  
  
The sheriffs department was still looking for her and both Michael and her self had agreed that if she was going to get out of town without getting caught by the Sheriff, she was going to have to change her appearance, hence the dying of her hair.  
  
Unfortunately that also meant ditching the leather that she had grown so used to wearing and putting on a sleeveless blue cotton summer dress which was covered in little red flowers and fell to her knees that Michael had managed to find for her.  
  
Smoothing the rumples out of the material she glanced back at the clock. It was time to check on her hair. She unravelled the towel from her head carefully and waves of chestnut locks fell down in a cascade over her shoulders. She quickly pulled a brush through it before putting on a pair of high heeled sandals.  
  
Looking in the mirror she cringed at the innocent looking girl gazing back at her. She was no where near that innocent anymore. Sighing she grabbed her purse and backpack, then left.  
  
Getting a ticket she waited at the bus top and breathed a sigh of relief as she made it on the bus with no incidents. As the bus passed the high school she saw Michael look up at her and wave goodbye.  
  
She did the same and decided that burning down the gymnasium filled with Vampires, going of with Pike then getting into the fight with Pike and then Pike leaving her in the middle of New Mexico near Roswell wasn't so bad. At least she had made a new friend out of it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat behind his desk, Ororo Monroe, Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Logan on the other side.  
  
"What's going on Chuck?" Logan asks.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes in annoyance at his disrespectful ways, but refrained from speaking.  
  
"About three weeks ago, Cerebro, located another Mutant living in Las Angeles, California. This mutant then disappeared only to be once more found, this time in Roswell, New Mexico. The last search I did just a few hours ago, has located her in San Francisco."  
  
"Do you think she is in trouble Professor?" Ororo asked with concern.  
  
"I feel that she is. The local sheriff in Roswell is looking for a young woman who helped stop a violent fight at great risk to her self. I believe that this is girl is the same one I have been tracking."  
  
"Do you know anything about this girl?" Logan questions suspiciously. He has an idea of who it could be. Joyce had contacted him earlier saying that Buffy was wanted for questioning over the burning of the school gym and that she had disappeared a few weeks ago.  
  
The Professor shakes his head in the negative. "The girl has a natural shield against telepathy and all technical searches have revealed nothing so far."  
  
"We're going to be searching for her aren't we?" Logan states.  
  
"Please do." The Professor asks and Logan rolls his eyes being his usual pain in the bum self, but inwardly eager to get on the move. He stands up and taking another drag of his cigar.  
  
"Well Ladies and One Eye, guess we're going hunting." With that he walks out of the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next post will hopefully be out in the next 3 weeks. 


	2. A Charmed Encounter Part 1

**A Charmed Encounter Part 1**

I would just like to thank my world atlas for providing me with a decent map of America and helping me properly place Where Buffy could and will travel in this story.

And now on with the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, X-men, Roswell, nor Charmed or any other characters that you recognize that may pop up here and there!

Set:  
~ Roswell: First Season

~ X-men: After the first movie (I admit that I have yet to see the others or whether I will just ignore them and do whatever comes to mind just yet. I also admit that I am a Wolverine fan and have a few of the Comics that I collected when in high school.)

~ Charmed: Before the series

~ Buffy: After the movie, that was on the telly again the other night and was just as good as I remember it being.

Chapter Summary: Buffy is asked by a Whitelighter to do him a favor. Buffy agrees.

Chapter title: A Charmed Encounter Part 1

The bus Buffy had been traveling with was on route out of New Mexico. The coach had stopped for a break in Clovis which was the last stop before they were to cross over the Texas state line.

Buffy was debating on whether she should get off there and try to get some work or to stay on into Texas. It was while she was taking a much needed walk around a nearby park to give her legs a much needed stretch that the stranger strode straight towards her.

Buffy was immediately on edge and took a defensive stance but she couldn't sense any harm from the brown haired man so she didn't attack him.

"Who and what are you and why are you here?" Buffy half asked, half demanded.

The rugged man kept a respectable distance away from her while he responded. "Hello Slayer Buffy Summers, I am Sam Wilder former Whitelighter and I have come to ask for your help."

Buffy relaxed back into a less fight ready stance as the Whitelighter spoke, then asked, "What's a Whitelighter and why do you need my help?"

"A Whitelighter is a former human mortal who is given a second chance at life in order to serve under an angelic group known as The Elders as guardian angels for good witches and other future White lighter's. We watch over our charges and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe." He suddenly looks depressed. "At least we are supposed to." He takes a shuddering breath. "I clipped my wings when my charge, my love, died and I was unable to save her." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "The reason I need your help is that my daughter is in danger. She was adopted out as a newborn and an acquaintance who had been keeping an eye on her for me has noted that she has been targeted by demons. They caused a car accident in which her adoptive parents were killed and the only reason that she wasn't as well is that tapped into the Whitelighter powers that she inherited from me and orbed, as in teleported, out of the car just in time." He took another needed breath. "My source tells me that a clan of demons has targeted her. I need your help in stopping them as I am unable to."

Buffy thought about it for all of a second before declaring, "Of course I'll help! But how will I get there in time?"

He pulled out a mobile phone (so sue me I'm Australian) and hit a speed dial number. When it picks up he says, "Melanie it's me," then hangs up.

A moment later a woman appears from a white orb in front of them.

And within moments of Buffy grabbing her back pack she and Sam's friend were in San Francisco.

End of Part 1

Only 480 words, I'm sorry I will try to do better for the next chapter part.


End file.
